<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[珉佑]狐狸雨 by Hyeya_JJJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488355">[珉佑]狐狸雨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ'>Hyeya_JJJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我还不懂得爱情，没办法走得更近。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>珉佑 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#双向性转百合注意。<br/>#部分成员性转注意（崔胜澈、权顺荣、全圆佑、金珉奎、夫胜宽、崔韩率）。<br/>#金珉葵x全圆雨，些许文俊辉x全圆雨（其实是友情）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0.</p><p>我还不懂得爱情，没办法走得更近。</p><p>1.</p><p>指尖穿过刚好碰到肩膀长度的黑发。再来是仔细地梳起流海，用夹板在发尾烫出一点点弧度，让发丝在光洁的额头自然散开，形成空气感。</p><p>“小雨，你好了吗？”有人在客厅扬声。</p><p>“姐姐不要催！”紧张地弯下身打量镜子里的少女。拿着理发用具的高个子女生匆忙跑开，打开两个柜子的门，找到一顶可爱的草帽，赶紧拿回来戴在她头上。</p><p>“你很漂亮了。”</p><p>“这是第三次，也是最后一次。”坐在镜子前的圆眼镜少女面无表情，惹得站在她身后的女生一笑，露出可爱的虎牙。</p><p>“知道了知道了，事不过三。”捏一把对方瘦得薄薄的脸颊肉，又紧张地确认没有被自己蹭掉妆。推着心不甘情不愿的好朋友往外走。然后看她被打扮得漂漂亮亮的大姐挽着手臂拐出去。</p><p>“要一切顺利哦。”</p><p>朝向被渐渐掩起的门板打气。却在门缝消失的瞬间没有了欢欣的模样。</p><p>Double date.</p><p>全圆雨用肩膀放松的姿态，站在升降机的正中间盯着紧闭的门缝。旁边崔胜澈在做最后检查以确保自己妆发完美。她用一个冰雪奇缘的公主镜盒，那本来是送给全圆雨的生日礼物ㅡㅡ</p><p>“小雨，我好不容易抢买到的镜盒你干嘛不用？”</p><p>“姐姐喜欢的话拿去当我借你好了。”</p><p>“这么讨厌吗ㅠㅠ明明是你说喜欢冰雪奇缘的。”</p><p>“因为你没告诉我有贝儿。”</p><p>“……（澈不悦）”</p><p>门开了。</p><p>因为炎热的夏天而把长发剪去一些的尹净汉倚在墙边双手抱胸，看见今天的两个女主角，挑了挑眉头。</p><p>“噗，你们两个是同样的季节吗？”</p><p>当过啦啦队队长的崔胜澈热爱黑泡音乐，打扮也趋向欧美风。她穿一件短款背心和无袖的细网格外套、牛仔短裤运动鞋，反戴的棒球帽压着一头黑长直，靓丽又耀眼。</p><p>至今仍然是图书馆管理员的全圆雨穿薄薄的长袖白衬衫，黑色宽腿裤。她身型单薄高挑，这样打扮看起来很轻盈。</p><p>“我没胸。”全圆雨没头没脑似地来一句意义不明的解释。</p><p>尹净汉干巴巴地呵呵两声，准备和崔胜澈打眼色表示他不懂怎么接话。有人从外面走进来说：“没胸也是我的狐狸女啊。”</p><p>全圆雨眯起眼睛。那人走到她面前，用力弹她额头：“没戴隐形眼镜？”</p><p>妹控崔胜澈心急地把捂住额头的全圆雨护在身后，大叫对方的名字：呀文俊辉！</p><p>崔胜澈和尹净汉手拉手走进一家饰品店铺，挑选交往三百天的情侣对戒。说是四人约会，全圆雨和文俊辉一前一后在店里的另一侧走马看花。</p><p>“不要叫我狐狸女了。我一点都不喜欢狐狸呢。”</p><p>同样一身白衣黑裤的文俊辉拿起全圆雨头上可爱的小草帽戴在自己头上。“要是没有狐狸女的话，我就没机会认识圆雨啊。”</p><p>全圆雨没有如他所料的转过头来瞪他或者想要抢回帽子。所以文俊辉只好走到她面前，扶住她下巴。并没有作出任何反抗举动，细长的眼睛顺从地看向他。</p><p>“天这么热，戴什么帽子。”趁全圆雨没反应过来，用一只细缎带蝴蝶结夹在她头上。</p><p>湖蓝色的，和夏天、还有她的包包很相配。</p><p>两人把店面都绕了几圈，崔胜澈和尹净汉还没好。文俊辉说，我们自己走吧。</p><p>这是四人约会啊。全圆雨似困惑的嫌弃语气。</p><p>文俊辉突然一笑，拉住全圆雨手腕就往外跑。</p><p>有些话，别人在我不想问。</p><p>你要不要和我交往？</p><p>“……你先把珉葵的帽子还我。”</p><p>2.</p><p>十七号宿舍里的女生都很闪亮。天生适合走在人们的追捧目光里，和全圆雨努力低调活在自我空间的性格不太一样。</p><p>即使这样也相处得很好——她和金珉葵意外地合得来。按夫胜绾的星座论，白羊座的金珉葵应该和崔胜澈最要好，接着是权顺英和她们98line，水象星座的全圆雨最末等。</p><p>克拉高中的全能女神笑说，可能这就是所谓的互补。</p><p>特别在崔韩率搬进来宿舍后，金珉葵和崔胜澈交换了床位，让崔家两姐妹能一块儿睡在下铺。紧紧挨着的两张双架床，她睡在全圆雨旁边，晚上两个人可以躲在被子里说悄悄话。感情渐渐加深，搞得那一边单独的上铺权顺英非常羡慕。</p><p>全圆雨每星期一和三在图书馆值班，恰好与金珉葵的径队练习时间相合。</p><p>印象最深是去年秋的某天。告别馆长老师收拾好书包，全圆雨沿着操场跑道慢慢走向体育馆，打算如常在那里等待金珉葵一起回家。那天风很大，天色迅速地暗下来降一场倾盆大雨。她努力往体育馆跑去，迎面奔来的人影用一把伞罩住她，气急败坏地念叨老天的气象管理有问题。</p><p>那是她第一次使用运动员们的淋浴室。金珉葵把自己的红色运动装给全圆雨，叫她冲个热水澡后接着换上。尽管两人身高相差不多，那套衣服穿在瘦削的全圆雨身上依然稍嫌宽大。她没戴眼镜、光脚站在那里，和一头没擦干的湿发，在陌生的环境四处探看、寻找金珉葵的模样像被谁欺负了一样，显得有些可怜。</p><p>“呃……你是圆、圆雨？”有个她见过的、金珉葵的队友正好从对面的男生淋浴室走出来，目瞪口呆瞪着全圆雨缓慢点头，才结结巴巴跑出去大叫。</p><p>坐在体育馆里的时候，全圆雨不明白为什么有好几名田径队的男生要过来围观金珉葵替她擦头发，还要语气惊讶地问金珉葵，老天这真的是全圆雨吗？金珉葵用开玩笑的口吻叫他们全都滚蛋，一边把毛巾盖在全圆雨头上。运动装的拉链被金珉葵拉到最高，让全圆雨漂亮的一字锁骨好好地藏在布料底下。</p><p>那天晚上睡前她们躺在被窝里。金珉葵又碰了碰全圆雨的额头以肯定她没有发烧。</p><p>然后她的手轻轻地抚摸全圆雨的脸蛋和唇角，好像欲言又止的样子。</p><p>大家都躺好，我关灯啦。夫胜绾的声音刚从对面下铺传过来，灯光马上熄灭。</p><p>姐姐笨蛋。</p><p>全圆雨听见金珉葵这么说。</p><p>于是她抓住金珉葵的手放在嘴边轻轻地咬一口。</p><p>晚安。</p><p>-tbc.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3.</p><p>夫胜绾气呼呼摁密码。走进屋里在玄关甩掉鞋子，看到脚上和李硕珉同款不同色的情侣袜，不顾自己穿着小短裙把腿踢起，一把揪掉袜子。结果换左脚时忽然重心不稳往后倒，后脑勺砸在门板上好大一声，疼得眼冒金星。</p><p>“你走光了。”</p><p>闻声过来打量她的金珉葵得到恼火的瞪视。</p><p>“怎么这么早，又跟硕珉闹别扭啦。”一张表情多多的俏脸令金珉葵既好笑还有些心疼自己那个好脾气的哥儿们。</p><p>露出我不想听见这个名字的嫌弃脸。夫胜绾拎着袜子绕过金珉葵走进客厅，惊讶发现宿舍里只有电视声浪。“你一个人在家？”</p><p>“现在不过六点钟。出去玩也好拍拖也好，吃过晚饭再回家是正常的吧。”</p><p>“太可怕了。连圆雨姐姐都跟俊辉前辈出去约会的周末，我们的克拉女神居然在独守空闺，……unbelievable?!”</p><p>乱说什么，我们圆雨可好了。</p><p>是是是。夫胜绾抱住金珉葵手臂，如数家珍说起全圆雨的好话。所以小葵给我煮好吃的拉面哪？</p><p>“俊辉前辈能和圆雨姐姐谈恋爱的话，”餐桌前咬着脆脆的腌萝卜，夫胜绾纠结眉头。“我才能心安理得和哥哥在一起。”</p><p>“你不生气硕珉啦。”金珉葵用肩膀去撞她。</p><p>“你煮面的时候我们和好了。”夫理直气壮。</p><p>当初尹净汉提议double date，全圆雨马上拒绝了。是崔胜澈的软磨硬泡和金珉葵说，不如试试。</p><p>她戴眼镜靠在床头读一本解忧杂货铺。听金珉葵那样劝说而吃惊的样子，眼眶些微睁大。</p><p>真心，要我试试？</p><p>嗯。金珉葵咬住下唇迟疑地点头。全圆雨让她缓两秒，没得到反应就趴在床边往下喊崔胜澈。那瞬间金珉葵心中又急急反悔已来不及。摘掉眼镜把书本阖起，全圆雨瘦削的背脊向金珉葵，卷进被子里睡过去。</p><p>那是春暖花开的时日，万岁大学碎了一地的樱花瓣。</p><p>崔胜澈旋起来口红一边对全圆雨说：Mua！盯住她们家大姐水润丰满的嘴，全圆雨慢慢抿出两片柔软嫩红的唇瓣。</p><p>向来绅士有礼的洪知秀前辈染浅色头发，竟然衬得更加优雅。</p><p>高中时期早已认识的学长温和如春风。哪怕尹净汉和崔胜澈顾着拍拖把他们俩丢在路旁独处也不觉得尴尬。</p><p>“是吗？可惜这味道不是很好吃。”当洪知秀称赞她的唇膏颜色很好看，全圆雨这么回答。</p><p>喂！崔胜澈吓得赶快回头扑在她身上仔仔细细检查唇妆，并禁止她继续舔嘴唇。</p><p>实际上洪知秀告诉过全圆雨，他有喜欢的人。</p><p>“曾经唱歌给她听吗？”</p><p>过去是克拉高中拥有甜美嗓音的吉他王子。</p><p>“是啊。不过她已经是别人的女人了呢。”</p><p>说起这话时候眼神仍然温柔，向着某个背影。</p><p>第二个男生对象很快选定。全圆雨提醒崔胜澈，我只答应你们三次的约会，确定要这么急进。</p><p>果然崔胜澈和尹净汉陷入一阵不小的凌乱。因为李硕珉送全圆雨回十七号女子宿舍时，顺路追走了夫胜绾。</p><p>最后便是文俊辉。</p><p>04.</p><p>圆圆哭的话，真的会有狐狸雨吗？</p><p>“我有干眼症。”</p><p>文俊辉无法顾忌身在氛围宁静的书店，开怀大笑。</p><p>全圆雨没明白他的笑点，扁扁嘴不予理会。复又低头翻过书页，认真阅过段落。半晌，她把书本合起来放在旁边换另一本，被文俊辉拾起来：“你喜欢读诗？”</p><p>尽管身为外国人对书店兴趣不大，找来几本中文小说坐在全圆雨对面，喝咖啡或者奶茶共度午后亦是不无聊的。</p><p>“天啊！那是圆狐前辈和文前辈吗？”</p><p>“看起来确实是圆雨前辈没错……他们好像正在约会？果然真的是恋爱关系吧！”</p><p>“啊……这么说的话，应该会比九尾狐女友的结局更加甜蜜呢ㅠㅠ”</p><p>听见动静的文俊辉抬起头望向专注阅读的全圆雨。</p><p>是他高中最后一部自制剧。苛刻放弃戏剧社所有的女社员，往外寻求资源，始终也没有合心意的人选。有推荐热舞社的Ace权顺英、广播社小辣椒夫胜绾、啦啦队精灵崔韩率，甚至克拉女神金珉葵。一概被文俊辉以感觉不对否决掉。</p><p>你到底是找女主角还是挑女朋友啊？指导老师气急败坏。</p><p>直到同宿舍的前辈尹净汉听过文俊辉的描述，灵机一动。</p><p>见到全圆雨的瞬间，文俊辉认同尹净汉的想法。相处之后更是肯定这个角色没办法换人来演；而崔胜澈在得知家里妹妹通过casting后，要求在人物上给添加撒娇属性。</p><p>剧情中外冷内热的年幼狐妖，对凡间一切都能紧守好奇心，惟独不能抗拒美食诱惑。被族人送下山寻找真爱的小狐狸遇到擅长料理、外在开朗内心封闭的年轻厨师。两人几经波折，终于相信爱情的厨师在天空降起太阳雨时想起传说，及时挽留伤心离去的狐狸女。</p><p>虽然完全不曾接触戏剧演出，意外与文俊辉配合得相当好。自制剧大受好评，学生间热议纷纷的对象包括新鲜面貌的全圆雨。隔年春天结业离校，她成为后辈口耳相传充满神秘感的狐狸前辈。</p><p>洪知秀与李硕珉先后和全圆雨约会这件事，对文俊辉来说是个意外。</p><p>碍于一些家务事，春节以后在老家待了两个月。真是差点儿、差点尹净汉就要把宿舍最小的孩子给说服，趁着第三次double date介绍给全圆雨了。</p><p>那阵子他日夜听尹净汉在李灿耳边催眠一样追问，灿儿是谁的孩子呀？最初的李灿意志坚定，没理他。大概是被念叨得生无可恋，总有一天李灿随口应答，是净汉哥的孩子。</p><p>这就对了。尹净汉笑逐颜开，那么要听净汉哥的话。周末跟哥一起去见圆雨姐姐吧。</p><p>我想谈恋爱，可净汉哥这样做我心里不舒服。趁教会哥哥正在听老小抱怨，文俊辉毛遂自荐顶替。等李灿出门去上补习班，剩下来两人互瞪眼睛。洪知秀索性往沙发上一坐双手环胸问，你喜欢小雨？</p><p>可喜欢了。拍戏时还以为要到了联络方式，戏拍完后竟然停号了。</p><p>净汉哥跟圆雨熟得很，我也有她的联络方式，怎么不问问我们。</p><p>听文俊辉撇嘴说不好意思，洪知秀只能笑着拍拍他肩膀。</p><p>抱着两本诗集心满意足从书店里走出来，接过文俊辉递给她的冰茶时心情很好地弯弯唇角，说谢谢的语调有隐约的撒娇音。既像狐狸女，又或者说那个在淡漠间不经意撒娇的性格正是全圆雨本人。</p><p>“那个……圆圆，我有件事想问你。”</p><p>“你之前的手机号，为什么不用了？”</p><p>叼着吸管似乎陷入回忆，眼神放空也像直盯着文俊辉，令人有些脸颊发烫。</p><p>原来全圆雨的手机在某天早晨洗脸时掉进脸盆里也没察觉，泡在水里起码五分钟。手机自然是没得救了，因此被迫更换掉电话号码。</p><p>听文俊辉说起大半年想联系自己而不得法，全圆雨觉得有些抱歉。</p><p>“叫我一声oppa就原谅你。”</p><p>“又没有要求你原谅我。”她无情又无辜地顶嘴，似乎是两人之间气氛轻松的缘故变得自在随性。</p><p>将近九点钟的时间文俊辉把他的女伴送到宿舍门口。在她说再见之前，提出下次邀约的请求。</p><p>“生日的话，你的姐妹们都想陪你过所以……等你过完生日哪天有空，一起去什么地方玩？庆祝庆祝。”</p><p>她跃跃欲试的语气说，有个非常想尝试的，但是珉葵她们都不喜欢。</p><p>“你说说看？”</p><p>“夏日限定！”</p><p>-tbc.-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>十七女子宿舍的全圆雨有个挺可爱的小外号，叫作全福袋子。</p><p>虽然也有倒霉的时候，比如夜里连连做梦没睡好、低血压头昏脑胀在公车站等巴士，居然被奇怪的混混高中生搭讪；或者生日当天和姐妹们去水上乐园玩耍，在更衣间换装才发现一一</p><p>“姐姐。”</p><p>啊？崔胜澈穿漂亮的比基尼，正咬着发圈在镜子前考虑要扎丸子头还是麻花单辫。掂量过崔韩率的头发长度，决定弄个姐妹双丸子。</p><p>“来姨妈了我。”</p><p>几个女生要是长期住在一起习性相近，生理期来临的日子会渐渐变得差不多，惟独全圆雨例外。她向来经期不稳。</p><p>听到这消息，当初出主意要来玩水的夫胜绾马上被金珉葵埋怨了，好像不能下水畅快清凉的人是她一样嘴巴翘得很高。终于在包里翻到什么捏在手心，敲响门板又挤进去。</p><p>隔间内摸索好一阵的全圆雨的确换过衣服。套了件罩衫，深蓝色吊带从宽大的领口边绕过白皙纤瘦的后颈。她打算这样躺在遮阳伞下读书，池岸边都是水汽，不会太热。幸好有随身携带书本的习惯。</p><p>金珉葵摊开手掌。是每当她碰上生理期、又面对径队集训时会使用的卫生棉条。“用这个吧，可以下水的。”</p><p>不行。全圆雨摇摇头，解释这才第一天，量不多。她难得微微畏缩的语气。</p><p>“里面不够湿，进去的话会很疼的。”</p><p>呀呀呀。权顺英在外面叫起来，语气调侃：小雨你这话说得太有歧义了。我们还有未成年呢。</p><p>分明金珉葵咽了咽喉，齿间咬住下唇。没来得及寻到她忽然眼神闪烁什么意思，人急忙留给一个背影，匆匆开门出去。外面崔胜澈笑骂道权顺英你不多嘴谁会往那方面想啊。</p><p>刚刚百口莫辩的夫胜绾蓄满能量，正想接话时看金珉葵神色诡异走出来又悄悄收住嘴，跑去找崔韩率要防晒喷雾。</p><p>按一般标准，她们宿舍身材最有看头的要数崔胜澈。确实腿比较短不过前凸后翘小蛮腰皆是有的；权顺英、金珉葵和崔韩率是那种恰到好处的匀称，长年拉伸锻炼的成果，四肢修长，紧实优美的线条。</p><p>平常衣装比较保守的夫胜绾，穿起泳装便一目了然。脸蛋圆润是为了衬托可爱。身上的肉都本本份份待在该囤积的地方，倒也显得玲珑有致。</p><p>小狐狸并不差啊。有一字锁骨，两条腿像是小美人鱼尾巴幻化成的一般骨长秀美，白皙幼滑的皮肤上也没有瑕疵……</p><p>喂！尹净汉皱眉打断文俊辉，像保护幼鸟的母鸡一样警惕起来：你为什么知道滑？！你摸过？！</p><p>等等少年，你们怎么会在这里？</p><p>男子宿舍同行而来的还有李硕珉。济州岛少女首次在男朋友面前露出身体有些害羞，想方设法躲在同岁朋友背后。崔胜澈扑前掐住试图傻笑过关的尹净汉，你们是跟踪狂吗？</p><p>嘿嘿。尹净汉顺势接搂住她腰，“总不能白白错过让眼睛吃冰淇淋的好机会啊？”</p><p>游乐设施都玩遍以后，两对小情侣各自带开去拍拖。文俊辉笑称想去找全圆雨，在人工流水池畔告别其余人。</p><p>漫不经心坐在救生甜甜圈上顺水漂流，金珉葵被人撞翻两次呛进几口水。没精打采的样子令权顺英以为她无聊，喊她要不要再排一次最受欢迎的mega storm。</p><p>摆摆手说想去室内，崔韩率便迫不及待拉着权顺英跑了。金珉葵擦掉脸上水珠，循路走到约定地点竟不见早早溜走的文俊辉人影，只有全圆雨捧书本靠在躺椅上读得入神。</p><p>墨蓝色的泳装被轻薄的布料笼罩，隐约可见起伏的身体线条。哪怕平常不爱消耗运动、又经常被各种投喂，贅肉似乎与全圆雨有仇，死活不肯招待她。</p><p>并非从未见过她下衣失踪光着腿在宿舍走来走去，或是在她们的衣帽间换衣被夫胜绾偷袭掀帘子、甚至也有过一起去汗蒸房一起洗澡一一</p><p>“珉葵？要喝饮料吗？”</p><p>古灵精怪跟着模仿了一下她受到惊吓的表情，文俊辉递给金珉葵瓶装冰饮：“圆圆让我给你买的。”</p><p>“……谢谢。”</p><p>他给全圆雨起的小名，和他们所有人都不一样。</p><p>不一样。</p><p>6.</p><p>全福袋子终究是没有辜负自己的名号。</p><p>仅仅回答了一道问题，哦，今天我生日，和朋友过来玩玩水。</p><p>鬼屋迷宫的宣传组长光速掏出来两对门票：那么作为小小的生日礼物，和男朋友以及朋友一起过来玩吧。</p><p>全圆雨不解地顺着对方的眼神看到了文俊辉，才意识到刚刚观看短片时，被自己拉过来的人反牵住了手。</p><p>她在地铁上询问你们谁想试试？尹净汉本来兴致勃勃伸长了手可是，崔胜澈拉住他满脸欲哭无泪的表情。哎哟。他又瞬间换了别样开怀把妖魔鬼怪抛到脑后，只顾着逗逗怕鬼的女朋友；李硕珉非常绅士地表示胜绾不愿意去，而他比胜绾更没有意愿要进去。</p><p>权顺英崔韩率齐齐摇手。金珉葵……上车前就不怎么理自己了，现在独自站在车厢门边，戴着耳机玩手机。全圆雨打算回到宿舍才问她什么情况，便把对票塞给站在身侧的文俊辉，让他拿去送人。</p><p>结果李知勋认领了门票。一周后他们相约在迷宫门口见面，声称本性高义薄云的权顺英跟来了。</p><p>排在后面的全圆雨完全明白权顺英那点小心思。</p><p>钢琴社和热舞社在过去的日子共为同桌，大喇喇的权顺英主动和李知勋以兄弟相称，互相照顾。</p><p>比如李知勋上课常常犯困，权顺英把画着编舞队形的笔记借给他抄；李知勋课间忘了打水，舔舔唇把盖子旋起来时权顺英给他自己的水瓶；偶尔权顺英逢生理期闹肚子疼，李知勋会买红枣茶放在桌上；碰上分小组写报告李知勋对权顺英说就你吧，靠近又方便。</p><p>考试作弊这类的自然不在话下。</p><p>两个人你来我往却没有暧昧气氛，连爱起哄的同学都懒得制造绯闻。直到某天午睡在梦中见到李知勋对着自己弹琴唱歌的模样，权顺英惊醒过来，堂皇跑出睡房拉住倚在窗边涂彩色书的全圆雨说，小雨，我完蛋了。</p><p>“顺英她不怕吗？”</p><p>眼见权顺英从工作人员手中接过小小的手电筒，打头阵比李知勋先一步踏进黑色的门帘没了身影。文俊辉把下巴搭在全圆雨的肩膀，说话时一顿一顿的。</p><p>“应该会吧。”她平常不太看恐怖片，顺英也不看的。所以现在有点紧张倒是真。</p><p>“其实我觉得知勋应该蛮怕的，可是他跟我要了票。”他话犹未尽似地伸长手在全圆雨面前，也拿到了他们的手电筒。“不管怎么样圆圆要表现得害怕一点。”</p><p>无聊。全圆雨眼神给他，不说话侧身让文俊辉越过她走上前。</p><p>“这样就对啦。我可以表现得很勇敢来保护你啊。”</p><p>“来~牵手走咯。”</p><p>-tbc.-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>